1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to child protection devices. In particular the invention relates to a framework surrounding a child as a deterrent to harm becoming a child when restrained in a child seat.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As it often has become required for infants to be secured in a child seat during automobile travel, the use of child seats has become widespread. Therefore, many parents and guardians have acquired a child seat. These parent and guardians and have found various situations, outside of automobiles, favorable for using the child seat. Devices have, thus, been developed to improve the versatility of child seats. These devices may be incorporated in the seat or used in conjunction with the seat. Many of these improvements allow a child seat to be used as a stroller. Examples of such devices include: U.S. Pat. No. 3,829,113, issued Aug. 13, 1974, to Q. C. Epelbaum; U.S. Pat. No. 4,685,688, issued Aug. 11, 1987, to G. S. Edwards; U.S. Pat. No. 4,989,888, issued Feb. 5, 1991, to K. A. Qureshi et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,133,567, issued Jul. 28, 1992, to V. Owens; U.S. Pat. No. 5,360,221, issued Nov. 1, 1994, to Y. S. Chai; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 330,528, issued Oct. 27, 1992 to S. Allen et al. None of the above devices include a framework for protecting a child which extends beyond the child in all directions, especially in the front where a child's vital parts are most exposed. Frames used in conjunction with child seats are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,265,931, issued Nov. 30, 1993, to S. E. Ryan which shows a child seat designed to be used in conjunction with a variety of frames. Also showing a frame used to secure a child seat in automobile seat is U.S. Pat. No. 5,332,285, issued Jul. 26, 1994, to R. Sinnhuber. Again these devices do not provide a frame surrounding a child in the seat. Devices which are designed to at least partially surround the occupant to provide protection include U.S. Pat. No. 4,790,593, issued Dec. 13, 1988, to M. R. Davalos et al. which shows a device used to protect an occupant of a vehicle. The Davalos device may be used with child seat but does not surround the child seat. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,332,292, issued Jul. 26, 1994, to P. A. Price et al. shows a protective cushion arrangement for a toddler's car seat. Again the Price device does not surround the child seat. None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.